This invention relates generally to equipment for material working using laser light. In particular, this invention relates to apparatus for program controlled manipulation of the focus point of a laser light beam.
Material cutting, bonding and treating with laser light has been known for some time. Laser light, is particularly well suited to precision work, high speed trimming and work where high rates of tool wear have a significantly adverse affect on manufacturing cost. Heretofore, use of laser light beams in manufacturing operations has been achieved primarily by moving the workpiece relative to the focus point of the laser light beam. This arrangement suffers from the disadvantages of requiring precise motion control of workpieces of all sizes, shapes and masses, leading to unique machine configurations dictated by workpiece design. In known equipment where automated control of optical pathways for guidance of a laser light beam have been provided, the pathway has been designed for a particular requirement and, again, a unique machine configuration has resulted.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a general purpose apparatus for program controlled manipulation of the focus point of a laser light beam.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlled manipulation of a focus point of a laser light beam having control over the position of the focus point and the direction of the beam therethrough.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for program controlled manipulation of a focus point of a laser light beam suitable for use with laser light sources carried by the apparatus.